Many of our experiences and enjoyments in life are audio related. However both audio and visual capabilities of Humans deteriorate with age, reducing our capabilities for oral communication and audio related enjoyments. Degrees of audio impairment go from mild to severe with advanced age. The route to improvement, at whatever stage one may be, starts from assessment of the causes and degrees of the problem and deciding what to do, to improve the conditions and performances. Although going to a doctor and buying hearing aids is an essential part of the solution, exchanging information with friends and people in the same situation as time goes by, is a necessary complementary tool.
The degree of degradation of audio faculties can be self assessed, using tests available on the Internet. However people are reticent to recognize the decline in their hearing capabilities and do not take steps to remedy their situation. Going to a doctor is often delayed indefinitely until the hearing impairment becomes critical. A network of friends and acquaintances that have common interests in general, may gently provide guidance and support in the audio related areas, too.
The website of the proposed social network will provide the necessary “tools”, forums and access to services and devices that improve audio communications to the Hearing impaired.